Bet He Didn't See That Coming
by mariachillin
Summary: Renesmee has grown into the full-body of a 19 year old girl and people have definitely noticed. Two people in particular. Now that she understands love and seems to be half-way immune to imprinting, she’s caught in a love triangle. ON TEMP HIATUS. Sorry.
1. Prologue

Bet He Didn't See That Coming

Summary: Renesmee has grown into the full-body of a 19 year old girl and people have definitely noticed. Two people in particular. Now that she understands love and seems impossibly immune to imprinting, she's caught in a love triangle between two guys who seem impossible to pick from. Add understanding grandparents, aunts and uncles who are all of a sudden comedians, parents who give you way too much space and hilarity and romance will ensue! A full-length drama, but very funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry 

Prologue

"Great," I sighed. "Just great…"

Life for me had gone to the dumps. At least, that's the way I saw it. My aunts thought it was absolutely adorable that I was in this little dilemma. My uncles were still trying to figure out who to kill first. My parents… well, let's just say, they were pretty much at a loss for words.

Jacob stood in the corner of the room glaring at the brunette young man at the door. Trembles rippled through his chest as he breathed deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

And there _he_ was. Looking like an angel that didn't quite make it to heaven. His eyes were a dull red. It was proof that he had, as promised, ceased all human hunting. A few brown strands drifted over his forehead. His demeanor was composed. Almost as if none of this even mattered; as if nothing mattered to him, but me. I liked that. It's what had drawn me to him in the first place. Not only his beauty, but the way he made me feel. I felt so comfortable around him. As if this is how it was supposed to be. Like he was made especially for me. When we were together, nothing else was important.

A throat was cleared from the doorway of the kitchen. "Well, Renesmee. It would seem you have a choice to make." Carlisle said calmly. "Obviously, tonight is not a good time. A good decision to you now, may seem like a rash one later."

I nodded solemnly. He was right, after all. Carlisle was always right. Through my entire nine years of existence, Carlisle was always the perfect grandfather. He'd never allow me to call him such, so I've always called him Carlisle. But that was irrelevant right now. I sighed again.

I can't believe I'm already in a position like this. The past two years had been such an emotional ride. And my family, the _sweet_ people that they are, just loved when _Renesmee_ was going through it. Oh, they thought it was just "_too cute_", something that they could tease me constantly about. At least that's what Emmett thought. Ugh; utterly nerve-wrecking at times.

My father, Edward stepped to my side. Probably read where my thoughts were going. "Alright then," he spoke in his velvety voice. "This situation has caused my daughter more than enough stress." He shot murderous looks to the two culprits. "I'm taking her home where she will not be bothered for the rest of the night. As for you," he looked to Jacob, "it is probably best for you to go and cool yourself down before you return. We don't want things getting worse than they already are."

He looked over to the dark-haired boy standing by the door. "You can stay here for the night if you're not up to returning to your hotel room. Otherwise, drive safely and we will discuss the dilemma tomorrow."

The boy headed towards the door, still composed, but now with a kind smile on his face. "No, thank you, my hotel room should do me just fine. Goodnight, Edward." He nodded back towards to the kitchen doorway, "Carlisle."

Both men nodded as well. "Goodnight Alec."


	2. Let's Take It From The Top

(**A/N: The Prologue should have been marked 'Present Time'. That was a significant moment and the next few chapters will take you through the events building up to it, starting in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: Let's Take It From the Top

_Two Years Previous_

"Jake, come _on_," I said uncertainly into the thick of the trees. "This isn't even funny anymore."

I walked a little further. "Hello?"

I sighed. Leave it to Jacob to play these stupid games at three in the morning. "Okay. You know what? Fine!" I screamed into nothing but silence. I walked back towards the house with a pout, mumbling under my breath. "See if I ever hunt with him again. He can hunt with _Leah_ if he wants to be so playful all the damn time. Such a dickhead…"

"Ooh, such language for a pretty girl like yourself. But I think I like it."

I kept walking, ignoring his jibe, but shot him a glare over my back. "Jacob Black this is the last time I'm ever hunting with you. You play entirely too much!"

"Aw, come on Ness. Don't be that way. It was only a little game of hide and seek," he whined. He grabbed my arm, pulling me against his chest. "It's not my fault you didn't find me," he said a little more huskily.

"I didn't find you because I wasn't looking, you idiot." I tried pushing off of him, but to no avail. "Let me go! I'm not done being angry with you," I growled.

He swiveled us so that my back was up against a tree. "You know how much I love it when you're angry Ness." I growled again and he laughed at my distress. "Seriously Nessie," he whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily. He chuckled. "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him angrily through my bangs and blew out a puff of air. "_Jake_, I hate it when you do that."

"What? Woo you with my perfect charm?" He smirked.

I couldn't help but smile a little. "No. Make me mad for your own twisted amusement."

He kissed me then, no response necessary. His lips were so soft and… _hot_. Jacob had kisses that left me dreaming about them all through the night. He continued to kiss me, forcing entry with his tongue. I sighed. _Damn. Edward's going to hear of this the minute I walk through the door._ Jacob moved his mouth down to my neck. "Jake," I breathed. "We've got to get back."

"Mm hmm," he mumbled against my throat. The vibration made me moan.

"_Jake_," I said a little more firmly. _Compose yourself Ness. _

He pulled away, sighing. "Alright, alright."

That made me laugh a little. Jacob and I had to take what we could get since we had become official. Edward was always on high alert, scanning through my thoughts. Jacob usually thought perverted things just to irk him. But it gets annoying after he's gone and Edward turns that baleful look upon me. And there isn't much Bella can say. Edward will have none of it. He barely approves of me and Jacob's relationship anyhow.

Jacob imprinted on me at first glance. And as a child, I was pretty taken with 'My Jacob', but as I got older, I wasn't as taken as I should have been. Apparently, since I'm only half human, I'm half immune to Jacob's imprint. This means there are times when my attention can stray, though it's never happened before. And it's the same for him as well. But it's happened with him before. There was a time when we were out and I noticed his eyes straying towards some other girl. That was the first argument, which lead to the first break up, which lead to the first make up. I had been so furious afterwards that I almost felt sorry for my rebound guy. But it wasn't long before we were back together.

My father was standing at the door as we walked towards the clearing with his arms folded across his chest looking at Jacob with narrowed eyes. I looked over to see Jacob with a sly smile on his face and rolled my eyes. "Hey Edward," I said brightly.

He turned glanced at me and nodded, looking back to Jacob. "Renesmee," he said, only just acknowledging my presence.

I turned back to Jacob and gave him a hug and a small peck on the lips. "Stop it," I chastised him.

"What? I'm not doing anything," he grinned down at me. "Just remembering all the reasons I _love_ you so much."

He looked up, with a finger on his chin as if pondering something and I heard a growl from my father. I pushed Jacob.

"Stop," I repeated.

"Okay, Ness. I'm done, I swear it. Text me tonight, babe, okay?"

I smiled and grabbed my father's arm to lead him into the house.

"Tell Jake goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight Jacob," he all but growled.

"'Night Edward."

We could still hear him snickering as he disappeared into the trees.

I smiled widely at Edward. He grimaced.

"Why the long face, love?"

I turned towards the voice and discovered my mother at the bottom of the stairway. Edward scowled at her question.

"Hey Momma," I said. "Missed you."

"Missed you more, baby. How was hunting?" She asked.

"Alright, I guess. Jake wanted to play hide and seek, but I wasn't really in the mood."

"You were in the mood for _other_ things," I heard my father mutter disdainfully as he walked by me, towards the family room.

"_So_… where are my lovely aunts and uncles?" The subject needed to be changed. Quickly.

In the family room, Alice had an intense look on her face as she tried to learn some difficult dance from the TV. Jasper and Emmet were locked in an arm wrestling match, while Esme and Carlisle poured over some book.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Picking out a new wardrobe on the computer," Alice tinkled from the other side of the room, still twirling about.

"Ah."

Most nights were like this. I tried to stay up, but I was usually too tired.

Upstairs in my room, I grabbed my cell and sent Jacob a quick text, seeing if he was home yet, knowing he was. I hopped on my laptop, searching for something to do.

Since my "Sweet 16", as Alice liked to call it, not only have I, but my _life_ has had a huge growth spurt. Technically, it was my sixth birthday, but who's really counting? I looked 16. It had been a really festive party. Charlie, Jacob, and most of the wolves had made it eventful, trying they're hardest to keep me happy. Alice says I'm different than Bella in so many ways. I like to shop, I like to dress up, and I just _love_ a good party. I guess I am different.

This growth spurt had changed everything; particularly, me and Jacob's relationship. He went from being like my big brother to be my best friend. And before I knew what was even happening, we were making out in a clearing in the forest. I wasn't totally shocked. I had always seen something in Jacob that I wanted. I never imagined that it was attainable though. And when he told me about his imprint, I was at a loss for words. Everything was much more fun with Jacob around. I loved him. He was a constant in my life; whereas so many others were just variables.

I inhaled and caught a whiff of myself. "Ugh," I gagges. It was definitely time for a shower.

On my way to the bathroom, something caught my eye on my bed. It was a letter from Charlie.

_Renesmee,_

_A man came by and asked me to give you this letter.  
He said it was very important that no one know but me and you.  
Said his name was Aro or somethin'. I figured if I wrote a letter too, your  
Mom and Dad wouldn't noticed it.  
Renesmee, I don't know what this is about, but I hope you're not in  
any kind of trouble. If you need me, you I've got you._

I love you,  
Charlie.

Some sort of trouble? I certainly hope not. Aro? That name sounded familiar. I unfolded the second sheet of paper to find a short note.

_Meet me in Seattle at 6:00 pm tomorrow.  
Be sure you're alone and to keep your _thoughts_  
to yourself._

I'm looking forward to meeting you, Renesmee.  
Again.

Again? I debated with myself for a minute. Who is this guy and what does he want to meet with _me_ about? He must know about my father being able to read my thoughts, yet he obviously didn't want Edward knowing about this meeting. I walked over to my window, looking into the blackness of the night, considering the note. My text tone going off shook me out of my reverie. It was from Jacob.

_Dinner tomorrow night, Ness?_

Hmm. My fingers moved quicker than normal as I typed my reply and shut my phone closed.

_Sorry babe, I won't be able to make it. I have a prior engagement. _


	3. And So We Meet Again

**(A/N:) Guess what?! I have a Beta now, so after this chapter, there won't be as many grammar mistakes! Yay! Also, I'd like to know your viewpoints on the story; like what I should change or what you like so that I could keep it going. Some motivation, anyone?? Gosh. **

**And hold on to your hats, romance is on the way. It'll get stronger in every chapter, probably! Read and review! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2: And So We Meet Again

I walked briskly down the stairs the next evening, thinking idle thoughts. Thoughts like the National Anthem, quotes from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, that time I tripped on top of Jacob and,

_Easy girl…_

"Goin' out with Jake, Nessie?"

Emmet was coming down the hallway. He took in my simple attire; jeans and a v-neck camisole. _It would appear so, wouldn't it?_

"Uh," I tried to think of a lie without actually _thinking_ of a lie. I knew my father was just in the other room and he was probably already suspicious of my current thoughts. "Something like that, Em."

"Ooh, tell me you're not 'stepping out' on the dog. I never pegged you as a cheater baby niece." He grinned, catching the secretive tone in my voice.

Ugh. Here we go with the 'baby niece'. That name was always followed by some vivacious flow of jibes from him.

"No, I'm not _stepping out_ on Jacob. I just have other things to do," I said urgently. This damn family could hear every word I spoke and I didn't want anyone else questioning me. "This means I need to go. Now."

I continued past him, only to hear him laughing lightly.

"Hey, what's your rush?" He called after me. I ignored him. Emmet always had the habit of being around when I needed him _not_ to be. Not a good thing me, considering, I had a tendency of always getting in some kind of trouble. But that was neither here, nor there. I had to get going!

I grabbed my keys off the key hook and headed towards the garage. Just as my hand touched the knob, my father's velvety baritone stopped me in my tracks.

"Renesmee, where are you going?"

His voice was an odd mixture of amusement and suspicion. Amusement, I supposed, because of the random thoughts I forced myself to think, suspicious because he wanted to know why, exactly, I was thinking them.

"Oh, just to meet Lulu in Port Angeles. We're eating dinner over there." I lied swiftly, thinking about what I wanted to order when I got there. Or what I _would_ order, had I actually been going.

Lulu was half vampire and half human like me. She was born about eight years before me and after the whole Volturi ordeal, word got out about a half-breed to vampire to covens all over. For her entire life, her and her uncle had thought she was the only one. Seems we all did. At least, my parents did, and Nahuel and his aunt did as well. She came to us a few years later after her uncle died, and when I met her, we were instant friends. Before then, it was always Jacob and the wolves, my parents and the vampires, and then, there was just me. Lulu changed all of that. She made me feel a part of something and now, 2 years or so later, separating us was very much impossible. She lived here at the big house, but we spent a lot of time sharing my room at the cottage. When my parents weren't acting like horny teens, that is. Gross. It was that exact reason that I had taken over my father's old room here at the house. If Bella and Edward wanted alone time, they could _have_ it. Ugh.

_Find a happy place. Find a happy place. _

So anyways…

Lulu had a job in Port Angeles, at a restaurant, so the lie wasn't as see through as one would think.

My father looked at me blankly.

"_So_," I said evenly. "I should probably get going." I beamed my most Daddy-I'm-Totally-Innocent-Smile and began slowly backing away. My brain was on overdrive, practically screeching Paramore lyrics all over the place.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you girls getting into after you eat?"

"Probably just look around. Shop a little, maybe. Who knows?" I was really trying to be casual, but Edward was making this pretty difficult. I shrugged a little, acting the role. "You know us girls."

"Alright then."

I was frozen. _Did he really mean it? Or was he tricking me?_

"Yeah, why, was there something else?"

I blushed. I hadn't realized I had thought it for him to _hear _and that could've been a major slip-up for me.

"Nope, nothing else!" In less than a second I was out the door. I really didn't want to give him time to ask me more questions.

Once in the garage, I breathed a relieved sigh as I headed to my car.

For my seventeenth birthday, Uncle Jasper bought me a 2007 Honda Accord. It was black and I loved it more than anything. Uncle Jasper was my favorite uncle. He made almost everything better. Of course that was his gift, but I don't just mean emotionally. Whenever I needed something, he was always there. I laughed to myself. Uncle Jasper was the man.

I stepped on the gas, feeling the soft purr of my engine. Ah, I loved my Emily. I named my car Emily after Emmet and Rosalie because they decked it out on the inside. The interior was yellow and black like Bumblebee from Transformers, because they knew that was my favorite movie. It had a CD player with the hook-up to my iPod, and even a DVD player that hooked up to mini-screens in my visors. Though, I never used these things, it was nice to know if I got that bored, I could pull over anywhere I wanted, recline my seat, and watch a movie. Emily was also the name of one of my closest friends. Speaking of friends, I flipped open my cell and dialed Lulu.

"Hey Sis," I said.

"Hey Ness," she replied. "Where are you?"

"Halfway to Seattle."

She was quiet for a moment on the other end. "Do you really think it's safe for you to be meeting some strange man who you don't know? I mean, he made it a point to make sure Edward didn't find out. Don't you find that the tiniest bit apprehensive?" She was the only one I told. I had to, after all. She was my lie and also I don't think there was a thing I could keep from her.

"Calm down Lu. Everything will be fine. I can take care of myself and if he wanted to hurt me, he wouldn't have showed his face to Charlie, knowing that he could just go and tell Edward everything."

"Ren, that doesn't mean a thing," she sighed into the phone. "You don't even know that whoever gave Charlie the note is the person that you're really going to meet. You're being reckless."

"Ah, hell, I don't think my signal travels this far. I've got to go Lucy Goosey. Kisses. Tell Seth hello for me," I said quickly, flipping the phone shut with a scowl.

Leave it to her to try and talk some unnecessary sense into me. Didn't she realize that I'd thought this through already? Did she really think I was that stupid? Ugh. I loved her, but at the same time she knew how to nag. Poor Seth, I snickered. Seth had imprinted on Lulu upon first glance and she was so in love with his playful personality that she didn't even mind. I thought they were just too cute together.

My heart accelerated a bit as I pulled in at the restaurant that was on the paper. I had to admit, I was a little nervous. But I felt like I was _supposed_ to do this. I took a deep breath and cut off my ignition. I put my phone in the glove compartment. Something told me I should keep the interruptions in this meeting to a minimum.

I ran my fingers through my bronze curls as I stepped out the car. The restaurant was called Soloma's Cavern. It had a cabin theme and looked extremely homey, yet classy at the same time. _Huh, some place. Never heard of it._

A young woman stopped me as I walked through the door. "Ms. Cullen?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Right this way ma'am. Your party is waiting for you on the private patio."

"Thank you," I said as she led the way. _Party? What the hell? Just how many people was I meeting with?_

As I stepped out onto the patio, I was greeted by the sight of three people. A translucent looking man was standing there, two others flanking him on each side. One was a female, pale also, with bright crimson eyes. The other could've almost been her twin, but he was very different. Whereas her face scowled menacingly at me, he was looking at me with confusion. The man waved the hostess away. "Thank you, kind woman," he drawled.

She mumbled something, probably 'you're welcome', and closed the door behind her.

"Please sit, Renesmee," he pulled out a chair.

I sat with my chin high, trying to come off as confident as I wanted to be. The two flunkies sat on either side of him as he took his seat.

"How do you know me? And why didn't you want my father to know we were meeting?" I demanded.

"Be patient, young one," he smiled. "I believe an introduction is in order." He motioned the young male and female. "This is Jane," he said and she turned her nose up in response. "And this is Alec."

I looked at his face _really_ for the first time and gasped slightly. He was beautiful. His features were perfect and his eyes, though red and dangerous, almost melted my soul. _Sheesh. _I shook my head a tad. He nodded to me as the man spoke.

"My name is Aro. Do you truly not remember me?"

I thought about it. His face was oddly familiar. And then it hit me.

Now I remembered fully; the Volturi, the army, the witnesses. I remembered it all. I bit back a grimace.

"You wanted to kill me…"

"Ah, you've a wonderful memory, child. But that was when I thought you were dangerous. And I apologize. But we are not here to reminisce the past. I've come to you with a proposition."

I leaned back in my seat. A proposition? I didn't understand, but I'd be damned if I was going to appear ignorant. "Go on."

"My traveling companions and I have certain… abilities. A different ability for each of us. Something _similar_ to what you and members of your family possess." Now, he had my attention. He continued, "There are many like us back in Italy, where we traveled from. You are very captivating, Ms. Renesmee. I'm interested in you and to put it bluntly, I would like for you to join us."

At this, I was taken aback. Join them?! Was he out of his mind?!

"Excuse me?"

Aro smiled gently. "I can understand your reluctance. Let me show you something." He reached for my hand, and I hesitantly placed mine in his. The moment I did, I was stunned. Every thought I'd ever had swooshed through my mind. I would've thought it was amazing if my mind wasn't being totally violated. It was like the reverse of what I could do. But when I showed people my thoughts, they saw only what I wanted them to see. Not everything like Aro could. I didn't like this at all. I pulled my hand away and he chuckled slightly.

"Ah, I see why you would be uncertain to leave. You've quite the life."

I really didn't know what to say. It was amazing, I guess, that there were others out there like me, but I was quite satisfied with my life as it was. I had a caring family, close friends, and a boyfriend that I wouldn't trade for the world. I had a car, two places to live, and could probably get anything I want plus more. Lulu and I were enrolled at Forks High School as younger siblings to the older Cullens and our teachers and the students loved us. He was right. I had a wonderful life. I looked up to heavens. _And now, we see if he's a lunatic._

"Look…uh,"

"Please, call me Aro," he insisted.

"Aro," I continued. "I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm not interested."

I looked up as Jane slammed her hands on the table and glared at me. I looked back, undaunted. Suddenly I jumped back. She had fallen to the ground writhing as if in pain. Aro looked from her to me, in wonderment as Alec rushed to Jane's side. I got up as well, shocked.

"My, you're more talented than I thought, Renesmee," I heard Aro say through a clouded mind. I didn't know what was going on. What had I done? Why had she fallen out like that? I had to go. I started backing up to the door, my hand on my chest, still confused.

Finally Jane got up, but this time she didn't even look my way. I could tell she was angry, and though I didn't care much for her, or more like didn't care at all, I had other things on my mind. Aro had gotten up by now. "Come now, Jane. Alec. Ms. Renesmee is quite clear in her decision. Much like her father, if you ask me."

The three got up and stalked past me, but Alec stopped short of the door and turned around. "A word with her, if I may, Aro?"

"Carry on, my boy," Aro replied. He and Jane continued through the door. I stood, rooted to the ground, wondering what this beautiful boy could possibly have to say to me.

"You intrigue me," was all he stated, looking at the ground almost timidly. _Weird. Why won't he look at me?_

I glared at him. Didn't he just understand when I told Aro that I _was not_ interested? "I'm not joining your little army of murderers. Or did you not hear me the first time?" I snapped.

He looked up at me. "No," he said quickly. "I mean," he started, more calmly this time. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant… I'm… drawn to you. Very curious… I've never reacted to any female this way."

I didn't know what he was saying.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

He sighed. "Maybe I should start over," he said. "You're beautiful."

I blushed, not believing my ears. He looked like a sculpture of perfection and here he was calling _me_ beautiful? Right.

"Uhm thanks. I guess."

"Do you not believe me? I've never seen someone as lovely as you. And I've been on this Earth a very long time and I've encountered a lot of females. Never have I—"

Aro had peeped back through the cracked door to the inside of the restaurant. "Alec, your sister is getting more annoyed by the second. She no longer wishes to be here."

"Coming Aro, my apologies," Alec said. He looked back to me as Aro disappeared back into the restaurant. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. I almost swooned, it was such a romantic gesture. I thought I was in romance novel about to be swept off my feet.

"Renesmee, I'd like to come back and visit you. Would that be alright?"

I was silent, eyes wide, heart beating madly. A nuclear war could have broken out in that very moment and I wouldn't have noticed a thing.

"Y-Yes. Of c-course." It was all I could get out, I was so astounded.

He smiled then. And it was over for me. This boy could do whatever he liked and it was all fine by me. I noticed he still had my hand as he flipped it and pressed his cold lips to my palm. "Goodnight then. I will inform you of my next visit, Renesmee." My name sounded lovely from those lips. " See you soon," he said.

And in a breeze, he was gone.

I walked back to my car in a daze. That had to have been the craziest hour of my life. The Volturi wanted me to join them and I think I had just met the man of my dreams. I maybe even had made an arch-enemy in Jane. I was flabbergasted.

When I got in my car, I pulled my phone out the glove compartment where I left it. Six missed calls; one from Momma, three from Lulu, and two from Jacob.

_Oh shit! JACOB!_

How could I have completely forgotten about him?! I was his imprintee! I just didn't understand. I was so confused. My mind was packed with unanswered questions and there was no one who could give me the answers I needed. If my father found out, he would probably murder me, then save me by turning me into a full vampire, then lock me away for the rest of eternity. I wouldn't have been able to make it here if Alice had seen it, so she must not have known. Jasper would be disappointed, Emmet would just tease me mercilessly, and Esme would probably be hurt that I put myself in such danger without informing any of them. Then there was Carlisle and Bella. Carlisle would be very understanding and helpful, even though he'd also be a little disappointed in my irresponsibility. That only left Bella. She could help me. And on the plus side, she was the only one who could keep her thoughts from Edward.

It was settled then. I would tell Mom everything and she would help me. And maybe she would even protect my mind too. Just enough to keep Edward from finding out until things were sorted out.

_Whew! Things just got reeeaalll complicated_.

My phone buzzed in my lap. It was Edward.

"Hey Dad," I answered.

"Renesmee, where are you?" he demanded. He didn't sound like he knew anything though. Just worried.

"Driving. I needed to stop off and have some alone time. I'm fine dad."

"Alright. Are you on your way home?"

I thought about it. I couldn't go home. Not with the thoughts I was containing. Dammit.

"Uh, no Dad, not tonight. I'm think I'm gonna go and stay with Emily and the kids. Sam's working late tonight so I'm just going to go and help her out."

There was a pause. "Okay," he said. "Call me when you get there."

"'Kay. Night Daddy. Love you. Kiss Momma for me"

"I love you too. Goodnight baby girl."

I closed my phone and rolled my eyes. No matter how many times I objected, he always called me his 'baby' girl anyway. It made me smile though. I started the car and before I knew it, I was speeding up the highway.

I had a lot to think about.

**(A/N: I'm sure you're wondering what Emily and Renesmee's relationship is. Hopefully you're patient enough to find out! ******** Please review; it makes my world a whole lot better! Will update soon.)**


	4. MotherDaughter Secrecy

**(A/N: Thanks again to my most wonderful Beta, Shannon! Saved me from a disastrous chapter! Read and review! I live off of it! Review bring fast updates!!! )**

Chapter 3: Mother-Daughter Secrecy

When I got to Emily's door, I turned my copied key that Emily had given me and tip-toed in quietly. I knew the kids would be asleep so I had to be super quiet. Emily had become something like an older sister for Lulu and me after spending some time with her. She and Sam had four children: three boys and a girl. Jacques was nine, Dylan was seven, Jalin was five, and Sarai was two; and a terrible two at that. I shook my head at the thought. Lulu and I often teased her, calling her a Sour Patch Kid. One minute she was sweet and fun, the next she was an evil spawn. Whenever we babysat her, we often had to take shifts, she was so bad. But I loved her, regardless of her sometimes demonic behavior.

Lulu and I spent countless hours at Emily's. Sam worked a lot and so did she, so most of the time we were babysitting the kids for her. Emily's was a nice getaway when we just wanted to chill out and watch a movie or something. Though we preferred blood most of the time, we always, _always_, stayed for Emily's dinner. She was an amazing cook, and considering we lived in house full of people who didn't eat, she was a blessing.

I grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the closet and collapsed on the couch. I knew Emily and Sam were probably upstairs asleep so I just lay there, thinking.

Man, I had a lot on my mind. But all I could think of was Alec. He wanted to visit me? All the way from Italy, _Alec_ wanted to visit me. Why someone as beautiful as him want to see me, I had no clue, but I guessed I would find out. A more pressing issue was how was I going to keep this meeting with Aro from Edward. I wanted more than anything to call my mom, Bella, and tell her everything, but I knew it would just raise suspicion in Edward. But then again, it was possible that I just could want some mother-daughter talk.

I laid there for close to two hours before pulling out my phone and dialing her.

"Hey, Mom," I said tentatively.

"Hey, baby," she answered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk. We rarely _really _talk, you know?" I waited a little, to see how she would respond to this.

"Well, you know we can, Sweetie. Whenever you want to." She almost sounded eager. It wasn't often that we spent time talking. You'd have never guessed that it was past one in the morning.

I pondered my next response. I didn't want to come off too strong.

"Really…?" I started hesitantly. "Well how about we talk tonight; I can't sleep."

She answered immediately. "Of course! Come on home and we can talk about whatever you like."

"Uh…" I didn't really want to come home right now, but I didn't know how to tell her that without making her worry something was seriously wrong. Like, life threatening wrong.

She seemed to understand without explanation though.

"Or we can just meet somewhere," she revised.

I smiled. "Okay, how about the meadow."

"Meet you there, hon." And she hung up.

Bella had shown me the meadow where she and Edward shared many precious memories. I thought it was beautiful and I often went there to think when I was feeling distressed. I felt comfortable there as if I was being consoled just with the knowledge that this was a special place for my parents. I didn't know exactly how to explain it, but it was like having my parents comfort me, without them actually being there.

I drowned in this pointless thought train as I drove to the edge of the forest. I could have run there, but I'm not as fast as my family and I really felt comfortable when I was behind the wheel, tapping on the gas.

I got out of the car and made my way towards the meadow where my mother was, of course, already waiting. The sight of her halfway shushed my worries. Halfway.

"Hey again." I looked down at my new sneakers; Authentic Vans, my favorite kind of shoe. _From Alice_, I thought idly, trying to distract myself from my fear. I was almost ready to back out of this decision to tell her.

"Hey, you. What's up? Why the sudden insomnia?" she gazed at me, taking in my timid stance. She was at my side before I could blink with her arm around my shoulder. She began walking us towards a big rock and sat us down. "What's the matter, sweetheart," she asked with a little more concern in her voice.

I sighed. "Mom, I did something today. Something that I don't want Dad to know about. Something that could have turned out really badly," I said. She looked alarmed. "But it didn't turn out badly," I rushed. I looked back down, this time at my clasped hands. "Look, I just… I need you to help me keep it from him. Just for now. Just until there's actually a reason to tell him." I chanced a look up at her. She looked confused now, but still apprehensive. "Could you do that for me, Mom?"

She raised a concerned eyebrow. "What exactly is it that you want to keep from your father?"

At this, I raised my hand to her cheek and showed the events of my night. I even showed her what happened to Jane and when Alec asked if he could visit me. She gasped, twice. And when I was finished, she looked at me long and hard. First disappointment flashed across her face, then curiosity, then anger, then concern again.

"Renesmee," she began, a doubtful tone to her voice. And I knew then she was about to tell me that Edward needed to know.

"Mom, no. I can't have Dad know right now!" I half shouted. I got up and paced away from where we were sitting. I felt like panicking. Maybe I should've just kept this to myself, figured it out on my own.

"But why, Renesmee? He might not be as angry as you think he might be," she pleaded. I knew she didn't like it when I was upset.

"Mom, that's not it," I countered. "I just need to figure things out before I have him jumping down my throat. And you know that if I tell him, I won't have a shred of privacy left. He'll invade my thoughts more so than usual and probably follow me everywhere I go!" _Shit, shit, shit! I should have known this was a bad idea._

I paced some more. Bella was silent for a while, probably trying to figure out the best way to handle this. I wanted her to trust me on this. I _needed_ her to. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and even.

"You do realize, that by keeping this from your father, when he _does_ find out, he's going to be angry at the both of us, don't you?"

"Mom—"

She held up a hand, stopping me. "And that's okay. As long as nothing goes wrong."

I looked up at her, shocked. She had never kept anything from my father. I was at a loss for words. She trusted me. She continued to speak.

"And as long as you aren't hurt," she added. "I'm sure you have your reasons, and I won't question you further. I will help you. But only under one condition," she looked at me pointedly and I came back to sit beside her.

"Anything!" I said anxiously.

She placed my warm hand in her cold one. "Stay out of trouble with this boy. I've met him before. And though I trust you, I can't say the same for him. You have to promise me, Renesmee, that you will tell me the minute something is wrong."

This made me smile. "I promise, Mom. And thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! I promise I'll tell Dad. There are just some things I've got to get straight first."

She nodded her understanding. "Of course, Dear."

I stood up, pulling her with me. "So what are we going to do?" I asked eagerly.

She smiled wickedly, walking me back to my car. "Well, let's just say, I've got a few tricks that your father isn't _that_ aware of yet."

"Sweet," I said in awe. And we walked and talked about it all the way back, her arm still around me.

I woke up the next morning on Emily's couch to the voices Dylan and Jalin arguing over who would pour their cereal first. Argh. One thing I disliked about staying at Emily's was the early morning wake-ups. One could never sleep late here. The kids got up at the crack of dawn!

I stretched and opened my eyes to find myself eye-to-eye with Sarai. I had forgotten she had a habit of watching me sleep. Most mornings she'd tap me questioning, "'Nesmee, you sleep?"

I laughed at the reflection, swallowing down the yelp of surprise that had risen to my lips from such a… unique wake-up.

"'Morning, Sarai," I yawned, rubbing my eyes, still laughing.

"Not funny," she pouted. She didn't like when people laughed at her. It didn't matter what about, she just didn't like it. This only made me laugh more.

I got up and walked sleepily past her to the dining room, snatching the cereal box from Dylan, who was waving it over Jalin's head.

"Hey!" they cried out in unison.

"Since you two can't decide, _I'll _pour the cereal," I said, sitting them down. After I had them situated, I made my way upstairs. I knew Sam would already be off to work so I peeped in Emily's room. She was looking out her curtains when she heard me push the door.

"I thought I heard you come in last night," she chimed in her feminine voice. "Sam thought I was dreaming; told me to go back to sleep. Now he knows I right, considering your car is in the driveway."

I giggled. "Sorry for the late entry, Emily. I wasn't up for staying at home last night."

"Oh, you know its cool, Ren." She went back to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"Jacques must still be asleep," I observed. He was such a bum. Just like his father, Emily always said.

"You know it," she sighed. She must still be tired, herself.

"Well, I'd better get going, before the Cullens put out an APB." She laughed jadedly as I walked out.

On the ride home, I thought about the night's events. Turns out Bella can protect my thoughts as well as she protects her own. So no matter where I was, whenever I thought about that night or Aro or Alec or anything to do with it, it was unreadable- like her mind. So Edward wouldn't know a thing until I told him. This was such a relief. I hit the gas and I was home in a matter of minutes.

I breezed through the door and the house was silent. I could hear some papers being rustled in the living room, so I headed that way. It was Esme.

She looked up as soon as I entered and rushed over to me, engulfing me in tight hug. She pulled back and held me shoulder-length. "I missed you," she beamed.

I smiled at her. "But I was only gone for a night."

"A night is way too long without seeing your beautiful face. It's difficult not hearing your heartbeat or your even breathing when you're asleep," she said with a playful frown. "You know how much I hate when you spend the night out." And she did too. So naturally, I tried to stay home most nights.

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said, equally playful. "I won't do it again for a week, that good enough?"

"I guess I'll have to take what I can get, hmm?" she huffed.

I chortled. "Where is everyone?"

"Your parents are at the cottage, Alice and Jasper are upstairs, Rose and Emmet went hunting, and Carlisle is at the hospital."

"Oh," was my reply.

"You look exhausted though, so you get up those stairs and get yourself some rest, missy."

I shook my head, still smiling. Esme always made me smile, no matter how down I was at the moment. "I love you." And then I headed up to my room. Jasper and Alice were coming down the stairs as I was going up.

"I thought I heard my niece down here," Jasper drawled. I hugged him tight.

"Hey, Jasper. Hey, Alice," I said, hugging her as well. "Where are you headed?"

"Jasper and I are going out for a ride in my Porsche." Alice chirped. "Want to join us?"

"No thanks," I declined politely. I really didn't want to be around any couples right now. To be honest, I just wanted to fall into my bed. It was Saturday, for goodness' sake! Alice and Jasper proceeded down with a farewell and I continued to my room. When my face landed on my pillow, instead of hitting soft fabric, it hit something that felt oddly like paper. Ugh. Another letter. I really needed people to get my phone number. Finding letters on my bed was getting to be annoying. However, this one was different.

I opened it and found it be from Alec. How did this even get here? Surely someone would've picked up a new scent. I discarded the thought, unconcerned.

My heart nearly leapt out of my ribcage as I unfolded it quickly, dying to know what it said.

_Renesmee, I told you that I would inform you when I'd be visiting. I will come back to Washington in two weeks. But assuming you'd rather not leavea paper trail, I've enclosed my cell number. I hope you will use it soon, and we cancommunicate that way. _

_Truly Yours, Alec_

I reread it over and over, memorizing the phone number immediately. I was interrupted by my own phone vibrating in my pocket. _Jacob. _I felt guilty at once.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ness! Hey, I haven't talked to you since our hunting trip." He said, sounding a little put out.

"I'm sorry. You remember my telling you I had a prior engagement? It was pretty important. But never mind that, what are you doing?" I really didn't want him questioning me about it; then I'd have to lie.

"Oh, nothing, thinking about a certain half-vampire." I grinned. Jake always made me smile. "When will I see you again, my love?"

"After I take a nap, probably. I'm beat, babe. I stayed at Emily and Sam's last night. You know how difficult it is to actually get sleep there."

I heard him sigh on the other end. "Yeah, okay. How about we go out tonight? Whatever you want to do." I thought about it. I guess I could go for a good movie or something equally entertaining.

"Yeah, sure." I yawned into the phone and he took the hint.

"Dream about me, Ness."

"Don't count on it, loser," I deadpanned jokingly. And we shared a laugh before hanging up.

I got into some actual pajamas and stuffed the letter in my school book. I didn't know when I'd use the number or if I even should. But I know that when I finally drifted off to sleep, the only face I saw was that of Alec. And I really didn't mind.

**(A/N: Jacques is the French form of Jacob and he's (Jacob) a bit of a role model for Jacques, so he's (Jacques) sort of named after Jacob, but not directly. Read and review!)**


	5. First Time For Everyting

**(A/N: Sorry if this was a long wait for you guys. I've got a new job and I've been pretty busy. I can't imagine how hectic things are going to get when fall semester starts, which about two weeks away! Anywho, I want tp say thanks to my incredibly awesome beta, Sharron. There's no one like her!)**

**I don't own Twilight. Never did, never will. :(**

Chapter Four: First Time For Everything

Waking up the next morning was a little… disturbing. Edward was leaning up against the bookshelf, watching me sleep. I mean, he's done this before, but today it was different. He looked like he wanted to talk, which was never a good thing when it was this early in the morning. I glanced over at the clock: 6:30.

_Shit, I'm going to be late_.

"You'll make it to school in plenty of time, Renesmee." Sometimes I hated his ability to read minds.

I made my way out of bed and walked over to Edward's old closet, now stocked full of my own clothes instead of his.

"And to what do I owe the creepy wake-up, Dad?"

A smirk. "Is it a crime to watch my beautiful daughter dream?"

"I'm very doubtful that's your only reason. What's up with the condescending look?"

At this, he sighed.

"Nessie, I feel like something's going on. I'm worried."

I laughed a little nervously. "What? Ha, worried about what?"

He looked at me more suspiciously this time. Involuntarily, I thought about Alec. And although Bella had me protected, it was indeed, a mistake. Edward's eyes narrowed almost immediately. Again with the mind reading!

"Renesmee, is there a reason why, at certain intervals, your thoughts are oddly blank?"

"Hmm?" I perked. "What do you mean _blank_?" I was feeling confident now. Whatever Bella had done worked! I remembered, however, that not everything would be blocked from him so I focused on what I'd wear to school instead.

My father didn't answer me. My guess was that he was still trying to make a breakthrough.

After about five minutes of incredibly _hard_ debating, I had an outfit laid out on the bed, heading for the shower. Alice would be semi-pleased with my choice. Black and pink Vans, black jeans, pink Ralph Lauren shirt. Not exactly her style, but name-brand and pink, so it would be enough to pacify her.

I turned around to Edward, who was still watching me, and grinned. "Give it a rest, Dad. Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about," I said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go shower."

He sighed in defeat. "It would seem so. But I'd hold off on the shower part. Lulu's not out yet."

I rushed out the room and down the hall. There were two bathrooms in this Cullen household. Only used by Lulu and I; one upstairs and one downstairs. However, only one had a shower in which we shared. Ugh! Every single morning! It never failed. Lulu would get in the bathroom before me and take _hours_. I banged on the door. "Hey! You are NOT making me late this morning!"

It was Monday. This meant that we had a full week of boredom ahead of us. I was grateful, I guess. I could sit around the house all day, boring myself. So school was a good way to keep busy.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Came her muffled reply.

"Ah, come _on_, Lulu!"

At seven o'clock she finally came strolling out, towel-drying her hair. "All yours," she grinned. I scowled.

"Bitch," I mumbled. My shower was quick and I was dressed and on my way to the garage with my bag in no time. Lulu got up as I walked towards the door. "All ready?" she asked.

I looked her up and down. "Excuse me? Shouldn't you be gone by now?" I was still sour with her for taking all day in the shower. Now I was going to have to hear it from my teachers. You'd think they'd give me some leeway for the perfect grades I made.

"I'm riding with you!"

"What? Why? You have your own damn car."

She rolled her eyes, pushing me through the door to my Accord.

"Bye!" We shouted to everyone as we left. I pushed her off of me as I shut the door.

"Get off me, tramp," I joked. "Now why are you riding with me again?"

"Seth is picking me up from school. It would be pointless for me to drive because then how would my car get back?"

I rolled my eyes. "How dare I think you'd want to spend quality time with your sister?" I grumbled.

"Oh, hold on! I have to get my chem book out of my car."

Lulu drove a 2009 black BMW 745. Edward bought it for her the beginning of this school year. He didn't want her to be the only one in the house without a car. Furthermore, we weren't always together, so she needed her own form of transportation. I had to admit, he knew her well. Classy- that was her all the way. She was like a mixture of Bella and Rosalie, if you could imagine. Extremely high-maintenance, yet clumsy and careless at the same time.

"Come on, Lu! We're going to be late!"

The ride to school was quick. We made it with time to spare; only ten minutes before classes started. We talked and laughed about trivial things until we pulled into my usual spot. The walk in was the same as it had always been since our first day. Everyone was staring; boys in awe, girls in envy. _Sheesh, you'd think they'd be used to us by now. It's our third year!_

Lulu basked in the attention; nothing new there. I laughed and shook my head as we made our way to chemistry. It was one of the two classes we had together.

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"You're ridiculous. You enjoy this way too much."

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it. It's not my fault I'm beautiful."

This earned her another eye roll. "Yeah, yeah. Tell it to someone who cares."

Once in class, we settled in at our lab table. We were partners, naturally. Ms. Roybal was a great teacher and one that we actually liked. She was one of the only teachers in this hell-hole who wasn't really affected by us. We were all equal in her eyes and she kept it strict with all of us. A lot the students thought she was mean, but she just came to do her job, not babysit a bunch of ill-mannered children.

"Good morning, Ms. Roybal." I perked from my desk. A few students turned their noses in disdain. Haters.

"Good morning, Renesmee," she nodded at me, and then to Lulu. "Phemia."

Lulu looked down in embarrassment at the sound of her first name. She rubbed her face. "Lulu, Ms. Roybal. Lulu is just fine."

Ms. Roybal winked at me and I giggled. She usually did this to Lulu on purpose. The rest of the students filed in and class got started. I was actually paying attention to the lesson, something I usually don't do, when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Morning, babe_. It was from Jacob, of course.

_Hey_, I replied.

While waiting for his reply, I looked idly through my contacts. The first name to show was Alec and I was reminded of the dreams I had through the night. He and I on the shore, him and me walking hand in hand, him and me in my bedroom…

_Whoa girlie, easy there. You've got a boyfriend. _I shook my head, trying to clear it of that line of thoughts.

_I miss you_, came Jacob's reply. I couldn't even respond. I was too distracted by my thoughts of Alec. I wanted to text him, but I had no clue what to say. I can't believe how nervous I was feeling at the thought of a simple text message. He was in a completely different country, for God's sake! So why do I have butterflies? I could feel eyes on me and looked up to find Lulu staring at me. She knew all about Alec, but I hadn't told her how he had given me his phone number, asking me to use it.

She slid over a piece of paper with her delicate script:

**What's up, sis? What's wrong with you?**

_**Nothin'. What are you talking about?**_

**Don't play stupid, Ness. You look stressed.**

I sighed. She's way too observant. How long was she watching me anyways?

_**Alec gave me his number. I don't know what to text him.**_

**Why text him at all? What about Jacob?**

_**That's the other part. I kind of feel guilty, but then again, it's not cheating if we're just texting, is it?**_

**Uh, it may not be cheating, but you must like the guy, the way you keep looking at your phone and practically bugging out. Quit it, Ness. It's betrayal to Jacob. And I don't feel like dealing with it. You know that if you upset him, Seth will spend all his time trying to cheer Jake up and no time with me. **

I smiled involuntarily. Of course she'd be worried about how she would be affected by it.

_**Now is not the time be self-centered, ROSE. **_

She growled and almost ripped the paper and she hastily scribbled her reply.

**Don't. Call. Me. ROSE!!! You know how much I hate it. **

_**I will when you stop acting like her. I'm going through a dilemma here!**_

**Okay. What are you going to do? **

_**Wow, you are such a great help. You know what? Forget it. I'll figure it out.**_

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Angst is not a good look on you. Chill out, you know I've got you. **

"Was there something you girls wanted to tell me?" Shit, I hadn't even realized Roybal standing there.

I smiled up apologetically. Lulu fidgeted uncomfortably. "Sorry," we said in unison.

The bell rang a short while after and we talked as we walked out the door.

"Seriously though, Ness, if you want to text this Alec guy, then text him. But understand what you're getting yourself into. And be ready for changes and consequences, because they are inevitable."

With that, she stalked off in the other direction. Hmm. She actually said something useful. Strange, that…

In my next class, French, I was even more distracted than before now that Lulu had given me something to think about. 'Consequences were inevitable'. She was right, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

_**Hey Alec. This is Renesmee. **_

I nervously awaited his reply. Finding anything to occupy myself as time passed. Tapping my fingers, humming, thoroughly disturbing my classmates. I didn't care. Why the hell wasn't he replying? Who tells someone to call or text them and then ignores them?

Time flew and before I knew it, the lunch bell had rang. Walking through the doors, I immediately spotted Lulu, sitting at our table texting. I plopped down, pouting.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did Alec disappoint? Already?" She almost sounded smug.

I threw her a glare. "I wouldn't know. He hasn't even replied to me."

She snatched my phone and before I could stop her, she was speed texting.

"Hey!" I tried to snatch it back, but she quickly moved to the other side of the table, so I wasn't even able to make a feeble attempt.

When she finished texting, she sat in amusement and crossed her legs. Five minutes later, my phone vibrated. She tossed it over.

**I'm sorry. Jane was holding my phone hostage. My apologies. How are you?**

I looked up in amazement at Lulu. "Phemia Lucille Cullen. What the _fuck_ did you text him?!"

"See for yourself," she nodded to my phone, focusing back on her own cell.

I navigated to my sent box immediately and nearly dropped my phone in horror. She was dead meat.

_**What the hell? What was the point of giving me your number if you were just going to leave me hanging?! Thanks for nothing, loser.**_

"What the hell, Lulu?!" My eyes were practically bugging out of my head!

"What?" she shrugged nonchalantly. "It got his attention, didn't it?"

I didn't even know how to justify her. What was I supposed to say after a text like that?

**My own phone was actually being held hostage as well. That was my sister who texted you that. So I should be the one apologizing.**

He texted back in minutes flat, telling me it was okay. We texted back and forth for the rest of the day.

He was genuinely interested in me, asking me about my family, what it was like living off of human food and blood at the same time, and about my social life.

Figuring it would be best to be honest up front, I told him about Jacob and our relationship and he didn't seem upset, asking me how it was going for me. I told him about the 'half' imprint and how Jacob had a few suspicious moments. I even told him things that I usually kept to myself, save Edward who had heard these things before. Like how I didn't trust Leah because not only did she not like my family, and especially me, but how she looked at my Jacob. She looked at him like he was her most precious toy, and looked at me like I had stolen said toy. I already didn't like her because of the way she looked at Lulu when she was with Seth. It wasn't going to be long before I ripped her damn head off.

He asked if my father had found out about the meeting and if he read my thoughts and saw my 'involvement' with him. This made me smile. Involvement? Oddly, I like the sound of it. I didn't even look up from my phone as I texted on the way to my car after school. Lulu was waiting for me.

"What do you want? I thought your boy toy was coming to pick you up," I said, still not bothering to look up.

"Wow, Ness. I thought I was more to her than that. Is this how you two talk about me when I'm not around?" My head snapped up as the deep, very un-Lulu-like voice spoke.

Seth Clearwater smiled down at me as I squeaked in surprise and hugged him.

Laughing, I said, "Damn, bro. I didn't even see you there!"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "He swears we talk about him all day. I don't know anyone as self-centered as he is."

"Please, Luce. Don't try to make him into you. Seth is far from self-centered. He's just playful."

Seth nodded in agreement. "See, babe?" he said to Lulu. "Ness understands me."

"Well, why don't you imprint on her then? Then you two can go be playful together. In traffic," she said with her nose in the air.

"Ah, whatever," I waved her off. "Get your shit out my car and get going."

Seth and I laughed at her fake pout then I bade them goodbye before strapping on my seat belt and driving off.

Alec told me he had to go, Aro was waiting, and I was sad to end our conversation. He was extremely fascinating.

Texting him, I'd come to find out that Jane was actually his biological twin and they were changed by Aro almost 30 years ago. Jane didn't like me because of our first altercation, which was still unexplainable. Also, he rarely did anything outside of working for Aro and hunting. But he expressed his excitement at having a new friend in me and how he couldn't wait for his return visit. And I found I couldn't wait either.

I pulled into the garage and walked in the house with a new pep in my step. Everyone was settled in the living room.

"Nessie! How was school?" Alice asked.

"It was cool. Nothing new." I barely got it out as she rushed on.

"Good. I like that outfit. It's cute. So you," she complimented. "But that's not important; I need to talk to you." She spoke too fast for me to respond, and grabbed my arm, pulling me out the door before I even had a chance to register that we were leaving.

Once outside, we were affronted by a very angry looking werewolf. _Shit._

"Hey, Jacob," I said.

"Hey? Hey?!" Oh, he does not sound happy. "Ness, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've been acting really strange lately. You haven't been calling, you barely ever text me back! What's going on? Is there something you want to tell me?"

I sighed. Alice looked at me contritely. "We'll talk later, Ness."

I sat down on the steps. What was I supposed to tell him? Certainly not the truth. Jacob had a bad temper as it was.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I've been so distracted."

"With what?!"

I look at him fiercely. "First of all, stop yelling." My own temper was beginning to flare. I was already frustrated and confused.

"Second; I've just been distracted, okay?! I've got issues that I'm trying to take care of on my own! It's only been a couple of days and you act like I've neglected you for decades!"

"Well what the fuck are you neglecting me for in the first place?"

"I'm not, you idiot. Did it ever occur to you, Jacob, that I don't have to spend every moment of my life with you?!"

At this, he fell silent. I looked down, still fuming. How dare he come at me like that? Like he was my owner or something. What the hell did he think this was?

_He's lucky I don't break up with him. _

This thought startled me. I had never thought to leave Jacob before. Nothing was ever more important than him. I stared out into the trees.

"I see," he broke the stillness. "You're right Ness. I'm out of line. You don't even have to worry about it, I'm sorry."

"Jake, I—"

"No, it's cool. Text me later," and he was off, phasing into the trees.

I turned and walked back into the house, only to find my family staring at me like I had two heads. I wondered briefly why, before realizing exactly what they had realized. Jacob and I had never had a serious argument before. I sat down, too shocked to speak.

"Are you alright, Renesmee?" Edward asked.

I simply nodded my head.

"Misery Business" jolted from my back pocket and I knew exactly who it was.

**Hey, I've decided on the date that I'll be visiting again.**

Briefly, I stopped worrying about Jacob.

_**Really? When?**_

I couldn't help feeling thrilled as I waited for his answer.

**In three days.**

I squealed!

Everyone in the room looked alert, peering at me more weirdly than before. I felt sheepish. "Sorry," I said shyly.

"So, we'll be back," Alice said again, indicating that I stand up and join her, only this time I was all too ready to get up.

Once outside, I followed her quickly to the river nearby. She looked around, no doubt looking for listeners. She looked back at me, beaming.

"You, missy, will soon be coming into some happiness. Is there something you want to tell your Auntie Alice?"

Her tone was creeping me out. _Auntie Alice?_ She knew? What if Edward had read her mind? What if he knew? Oh, God.

"Uh," I said.

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping what I need to from Edward."

I looked up, calculating. I didn't want to give away any unnecessary information. "What exactly are you keeping from him?"

She looked at me knowingly, raising her perfect eyebrow. The look said enough.

"I know about Alec, Renesmee."

**(A/N: P.S. Reviews motivate me! So tell me what you think!)**


	6. Jacob Who?

**I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

Chapter Five: Jacob Who?

"You know?"

I didn't know how to feel about Alice knowing. I was excited because I could talk about it. But then I was a little fretful because what if she had a slip up and Edward caught her off guard and read her thoughts? But I was also relieved that someone as understanding as Alice was the one to know. I wondered why she wasn't upset. There was a time when he was in conspiracy against the family, but she seemed all too happy about it.

"Well, don't sound so worried," she chimed. She sighed. "Look, if you're worried about Edward, don't. I'm very experienced in the art of keeping things from him. And he'll just think I'm planning some kind of party."

When I thought about, she was right. If anyone was good at keeping Edward out their mind, it was Alice. I beamed. No wonder she was my favorite aunt. Not that I'd tell Rose that. I smiled brightly, feeling, if possible, happier than before. Alec was visiting me! And soon!

"Hmm… Some happiness you say? What exactly did you see _Auntie Alice_?" I asked slyly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? All I know is we've got some shopping to do!"

Unlike the rest of my family, I didn't mind shopping with Alice. It was actually fun. It also gave me and Alice some alone time, which usually turned into a giggle-fest. All we did was laugh and joke, trying on silly clothes and shoes we'd never wear.

"Okay, but can we go to New York this time?" I pleaded.

"New York? You have school, Nessie. And Bella complains enough when we let you sleep in whenever she and Edward aren't there, anyhow."

I gave her my best pouty face. It's not like I needed to go to school. But Bella and Edward _insisted_ that I go to high school without them the first time around. One, so I could experience being a 'teenager', and two, between Bella and me, so that I could experience going without Edward there, murdering boys for randy thoughts.

"Alice, just a day. Pleeeassee? And we can bring Lulu and tell our teachers that the family is going out of town. Please? I thought you loved me?"

She smiled affectionately. "Well alright. We'll all go. Tomorrow, maybe. Us girls. You, me, and Lulu. We'll ask Rosalie if she wants to go too. And we know Bella won't come. But that'll give her and Edward some alone time; you know how they like to get all freaky and what not…"

That's where I tuned her out as she continued to ramble on. The last thing I wanted to know about was my parents getting any kind of _freaky_. Not exactly a happy place for me. We made our way back to the house, still discussing our shopping trip. Well, Alice was discussing, I was just listening. Barely though. We hadn't even figured out how to tell my parents that Lulu and I wouldn't be attending school tomorrow. But of course with Edward, there was no need.

"Absolutely not," he said without looking up from his piano as we approached him. He had stopped playing when we walked in the door and was now making changes on his note-sheet in front of him.

"Please Daddy?"

"No."

I knew it wouldn't work. He could be such a jerk about this school thing. He looked up at me, eyebrow raised. I shrugged. _Stay out of my head then!_

He gave me a knowing look. "You know I can't do that."

I rolled my eyes and pleaded my case. "But Daddy, it's been a while since Alice and I have spent some quality time together. Will you really rob us of our bonding moments?"

I heard Alice giggle behind me, and I threw her a look. We weren't getting anywhere with Edward as it was and she was not helping! Edward chuckled.

"Of course not, Renesmee. You two can _bond_ when the weekend comes."

I glared at him as he looked back evenly. The scowl on my face could've frightened the piss out of anyone else. Edward, of course, wasn't even fazed a little bit. He even had the audacity to be _amused_. I'd show him.

I let out a loud breath of air. I really didn't want to do this; but it looked like she was my only option. Edward's head snapped up at my thoughts. At the same time, we raced to the kitchen where Bella was fixing me some lunch. Yuck. She's making me eat human food today.

"Momma!"

"Bella!"

We both shouted at the sight of her. He moved to her side while I sat across the bar counter facing her with my best I'm-An-Angel look.

I straightened myself up, as Edward put his arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck. I grimaced. _Cheater!_ He smirked arrogantly at me.

"Mommy…" I said, waiting for her full attention. She looked up from my sandwich, a knowing smile already gracing her lips. She knew we were battling it out for her affections. Question was, who would be victorious?

"Yes, my love?"

I sighed a deeply. I had to word this perfectly or Edward would pounce at the first mistake.

"Mom; when was the last time you and Daddy were seriously alone? Like, without _me_ here to bug you and demand your full attention?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Now it was my turn to smirk as Edward growled at the approach I was taking.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, it's been a while. Hasn't it Edward?"

Edward looked away from me, replacing the scowl on his face with a loving smile to Bella. "It has been a while, my Bella, but we've got a cottage to ourselves for whenever we please to be… _alone_." He dragged out the last word with a smug look to me. Ugh, he disgusts me!

"Yes, Edward, but Nessie's right. We're never really alone whereas we're not still worried about what she's doing." She looked back to me and Edward made a face behind her back, which made me giggle.

"Why do you ask, Ness?" She asked me.

"Well, I was wondering; how would you like to have a full day to yourselves. Without me around to get into any kind of trouble or worrying you?"

Now Bella was narrowing her eyes at me. I couldn't lose her focus though, so I rushed on.

"Alice, Lulu, Rose, and I are planning a shopping trip!"

She visibly relaxed and so did I. Back on track… Edward was having none of it though.

"Tomorrow," he said, with a triumphant smile and a Cut-The-Crap voice. "Renesmee wants to go shopping with Alice tomorrow when she's supposed to be in school."

I rolled my eyes and had a strong urge to stomp a foot. Instead I sucked my teeth and put my hands in my face, waiting for Bella's inevitable rejection.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

I looked up almost at once; my face as shocked as Edward's.

"What?!" He and I said together.

"Bella, that's ridiculous! You're the one who wanted her to experience high school in the first place!" Edward argued.

"Edward, it's not really an _experience _if you have almost perfect attendance for _every school year_. Give her a break. She always goes, her grades are great, and," she looked at him through furtive eyes. "There is that _alone_ time she mentioned."

This seemed to placate him, but was utterly repulsive to me. I got up and was out of the kitchen in a blur. If Bella thought I didn't want to eat human food at first, she could definitely cancel that now. My appetite was ruined. I heard them laughing at me as the kitchen door swung closed but I didn't even care. Bella had said yes! Alice was squealing the plans to Rosalie who was pretty ecstatic herself. Not as much so as Alice, but who ever was?

I'd tell Lulu when she got home. In the meantime I was going to take a much needed nap. When I was finally settled and relaxed in bed, my brain was having quite the struggle. _Jacob… Alec… Jacob… Alec… Jacob… Alec… Alec… Alec…_

This was getting to be difficult. How could once encounter with Alec unravel a lifetime with Jacob? I just didn't understand. And Lulu was pretty patronizing about Alec so obviously she thought I was in the wrong, but I couldn't shake the feeling I felt when Alec was involved. He gave me butterflies, a thought that was really cliché, which was another thing that never pertained to me. Jake was right; I am acting weird. But was it all because of Alec? I didn't think so. Things had gotten a bit different for Jacob and me ever since that first time he realized that his attention could stray. And though I'd never spoken on it, he seemed to be drawn to the idea. I wasn't. At first. Now, however, with Alec, I felt involuntarily drawn to him. Like there was something more. I wasn't sure what it was.

And what was going to happen to me and Jacob? _Consequences_, Lulu had told me. Would losing Jacob be a consequence? Peculiarly, I wasn't even remotely bothered with the thought; another strange thing. He was annoying me lately anyways. So much, in fact, that the simple thought of him angered me a bit.

_Find a happy place…_

Just then, my door burst open, Lulu and Seth falling all over themselves to get in. They were breathing hard and at once they both started talking--or yelling actually--to me.

"…Went to Seth's…"

"…Leah and Jacob…"

"…On the couch…"

"…But Jake was mad…!"

"…So! Doesn't justify…"

"…He and Ness had a disagreement…"

"…Doesn't give him a right to go _kissing_ other girls...!"

My heart stopped. Kissing? Leah? Jake? What were they talking about? They were in a full-blown argument now. About me and Jacob and Leah and I could only catch pieces of it, on account of now that my heart had decided to start beating again, it was thudding loudly in my ears.

"Shut up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My breathing was heavy as they stopped and looked at me, almost a little frighteningly. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

They both started up and I held up a hand, silencing them again.

"Lulu. What happened?"

"Well, Ness," she started, throwing Seth a disdainful look. "Seth and I went over to his place to hang out and upon walking in the door we saw something very much unexpected."

I glared. "Quit with the theatrics and tell me what's going on."

"We walked in on Jake and Leah kissing, Nessie," Seth cut in.

Silence.

I didn't know what I expected them to tell me, but it certainly wasn't that. Jacob was a looker. He had never acted. And then there was Leah. It never occurred to me that she was waiting. Waiting for me to slip up and give her a reason to snatch Jacob right up from under my nose. And who could I blame but myself? It was me who was pushing me away. I was the one who was _neglecting_ him, as he so put it.

"It's all my fault," I said aloud as I plopped onto my bed.

Lulu rushed over immediately. "It's not your fault Renesmee, and don't you dare think it! You and Jacob have been together for over a year and you've gotten in _one_ argument. That doesn't give him the right to go and attach his face to the next werebitch he sees, no offense Seth," she added.

"None taken," he waved it off. "I just can't believe she would do such a thing."

"I can," Lulu and I both said. We gave each other a look. It was freaky how we often did that; said the same thing at the same time. Or say something that the other was just thinking. It made me laugh lightly. She put her hand on my knee and I looked up at her, unshed tears glistening in my eyes.

"C'mon Ness. We're tough. We're _Cullens_. We don't sweat the small shit. We never have and we never _will_. And this is small. I know that you're hurt but we'll get through this. You won't have to deal with this alone."

"That's for sure." I looked up at the sound of Jasper's voice. I hadn't realized that he, Emmett, and Alice had appeared in my doorway. I smiled feebly.

"Thanks guys."

"Do you want me to kill him?!" Emmett asked eagerly. I shook my head, laughing.

"See?" Lulu said still at my side. "And besides, you've got back up," she winked.

At this Alice beamed. "Which is even more reason to go on our trip tomorrow!"

"What trip?" Lulu asked.

"We're going shopping in New York tomorrow and you're coming," Alice practically yelled in excitement. Lulu yelped happily.

"Where are my parents?" I asked, wondering why they didn't come up as well.

"Ohh, they made their way to the cottage. Things were getting a bit _heated_ in the kitchen, if you know what I mean," Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

I covered my ears. "Aarrrggghhh! Em, shut _up_!"

He laughed as Alice shooed him and Jasper out of the room. Seth, Lulu, and I sat in silence for awhile.

"You going to be okay, Nessie?"

I looked up at Seth as peered at me in concern. I thought about it for a minute. I actually was. I had never thought anything like this would happen, but I would've thought I'd be hysterically crying and trying to suffocate myself in my pillow, but I was feeling strangely at ease for a girl who was just cheated on by a supposed 'soul-mate'. I sighed.

"Yeah, Seth," I finally replied. "I'll be fine."

When Lulu woke me up, it was around nine at night. I checked my little travel bag and made my way down to the kitchen. Everyone was in full conversation. When I walked in, everyone tried to continue as normal, but I could tell they were concerned about me. They probably all discussed the Jacob situation while I was napping. Esme looked like she wanted to run over and engulf me in a bear hug that could rival Emmett's, but she just gave me a sad smile and continued to talk to Carlisle.

I tried not to think about Jacob and Leah. And I tried not to think about how my phone hadn't vibrated with a text from Jacob when it usually would around this time. And I tried not to think about whether or not he knew that I knew. Or whether he even _cared_ that I knew. I tried not to think about it at all.

_Yeah, like _that'll _happen._

Edward threw me a worried glance.

"I'm fine, Dad," I deadpanned.

"So," Bella cut in before he could reply. "Are you ready for your trip to New York?"

"Definitely," Lulu answered before I even had a chance. "Ness is freaking _ecstatic_!"

I smiled widely, nodding my head enthusiastically to Bella. "Definitely," I repeated.

Bella looked at us back and forth suspiciously. Edward's head snapped to Lulu and she grinned innocently.

"What," I asked. "What was she thinking?"

He didn't answer. In fact, he promptly burst into laughter. This was extremely weird, because Edward rarely laughed at _anything_. I had to know what the hell was going on.

"Stay out of my head, _Dad_," Lulu said shaking silently with her own laughter.

Now it was their turn to get the Wimbledon effect from Bella. But she wasn't alone. I looked back and forth from Edward and Lulu as well. Lulu waved us off and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Let's go Renesmee. Alice and Rosalie are waiting in the car." She threw Bella and Edward a look of mock-annoyance. "They swear our parents are going to change their minds at any given moment."

I looked over, expecting them to comment, but they were too distracted by Lulu's 'our parents'. They took her in like their own and held it down, too. Bella was overwhelmed with the feeling of being a parent of one, so when Lulu made it two, she just thought her non-beating heart would disintegrate with glee. She now understood how Esme felt with Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. And she loved us more than anything. Even Edward swelled with pride when she called him Dad. I loved to see my parents so happy. And shit, it made me happy too to have someone I could call a sister. I cleared my throat. This moment was getting entirely too sappy. When they looked up, I waved and we said our goodbyes.

"Be safe," Edward practically growled at the thought of men looking at us try clothes on.

We laughed as we made our way to Rose's convertible.

"Ready girls?" She asked us in her rearview mirror.

And we were off.

The drive to the airport was short and held little conversation, but mainly quiet chitchat between Rosalie and Alice. In the silence, my mind wondered back to Jacob. Like, what the hell was I supposed to think about it? Was I supposed to be mad? Did I even have the right to be mad, when my attention had been so focused on Alec? But I never cheated. And I never planned to cheat. Did I? I didn't even know. Lulu nudged me. Hard. So hard in fact, that my reflexes almost earned her a punch in the jaw. She laughed at the look on my face.

"'Shits not funny. What?!"

"You just seemed a little out of it," she said, still laughing. "Also, we're here!"

I looked up to find that we were indeed at the airport. I had been on a plane plenty of times before, but I knew this time would be different. I had been feeling nauseous since Seth and Lulu had told me what happened and I didn't think I was going to make it past take-off.

"You'll be fine, Renesmee," Alice beamed. "Don't look so nervous."

I doubted her, but she was right. I did just fine. I just thought about how I was about to straight splurge on clothes and shoes. And how Alec was coming all the way from _Italy_ to visit me. While I was now _single_. I snickered to myself. _Well that's just fine. _Then I remembered something and I turned to Lulu.

"Hey," I said, elbowing her. "What were you thinking that had Edward so weak?"

She smirked wickedly. "Oh, I was just thinking about all the hot guys that were going to be in New York."

I was confused. "That doesn't seem like something Edward would find amusing," I said.

"Yes, well then I thought of Rosalie and her temper…" she trailed off.

Ooohh. Now _that_ was something to laugh at.

When we touched down, we hit Manhattan immediately. Alice went nuts, buying shoes, shirts, pants, scarves, gloves, lingerie, _footies_. You name it, she had it. My personal inventory wasn't much different except my things were for _me_. Alice was shopping for herself, but also others. By the time we were done, we had more bags than we should've been able to carry, but we managed. Then Rose remembered that Lulu and I needed to eat. Not that we noticed. I know for sure, I just wanted to keep shopping. I hadn't even found outfits for when Alec would be here! But I guess passing out from hunger wouldn't give me much time to shop so we obliged and found a little diner to eat.

"So…" Rose began. And I saw it coming a mile away. "You and the mut are over then?" she asked after Lulu and I ordered drinks. I knew she would bring it up sooner or later. Looks like she went for the former.

"Yuuup," I dragged it out, trying to _feel_ nonchalant. Good thing Jasper wasn't here. He'd know I was bluffing. But he wasn't the only one who could spot it.

"You're not happy about it though," Alice said, giving me a piercing look. It was weird how she could look at me like a patronizing parent and a caring big sister at the same time. She had the look down pact too.

"I mean, of course not," I responded. Suddenly my lemonade was very interesting. Were we really about to have this conversation? "Listen guys," I might as well nip this in the bud. "No, I'm not happy that Jacob cheated on me. He was my first boyfriend and he meant more to me than life itself, but we've been rocky lately and furthermore I'm glad he cheated on me at this particular time," I smiled widely. "Someone else was beginning to grab my attention anyhow."

At this everyone, except for Rose was grinning. Rose looked shocked. She'd never heard of me seeing anyone all day, every day, but Jacob.

"Who, might I ask?" She demanded. "And why wasn't I informed? I'm your aunt!"

I sighed. "Because Edward would snap if he saw it in your head. Hell, _you_ might even snap. And I don't know where this is going or what it is so I want to test it out before I put things out in the open."

"Well, what the hell are they smirking about?" She gestured to Lulu and Alice.

"Alice can see my future and Lulu is my cover story. She knows as little about him as possible because when Edward wants to know what I'm up to, he searches Lulu's mind first. And it's the same when he wants to know what she's up to," I explained.

She seemed to understand this and I was glad. She knew how maniacal Edward could be when it came to the opposite sex and his daughters. Lulu was in the clear with Seth. Edward already looked to the boy like a younger brother long before Lulu had come along so that was safe. But me? Well I was allowed to stray. Especially now that Jacob and I were broken up. And Edward was worried, and with every right too. I was _involved_ with the enemy. I smiled as I remembered Alec asking me if Edward knew about our _involvement_. I found myself more anxious to see that beautiful face again.

"Does the dog even know you're aware of his infidelity?" Rose cut through my thoughts.

I thought about it.

"I'm…not sure," I told her honestly. I really didn't know. "He didn't send me his usual text. I don't care though. I hope he feels rotten."

"He doesn't know that you know, Ness," Lulu said, finally joining in on the conversation. "I'm texting Seth, and he says Jake doesn't know we told you. He was even looking for you."

My eyes widened. If Jacob went anywhere near the house, I wasn't sure who'd kill him first; Edward, Jasper, or Emmett. Though I had my money on my Dad. He was pretty fast. And then this was his daughter we were talking about. Yeah, Jacob would fall victim to a major crime of passion. Murder.

Lulu seemed to follow my thoughts. "Seth's keeping him away from the house. I don't think he's ready to lose his 'brother'."

We all laughed. Lulu and I ate our burgers and fries and we were back in the stores in a flash. But this time, I was doing mostly all of the buying. It wasn't long before the girls had three different outfits picked out for me; one from them each. They were cute. And we were tired.

"Flight's in a few girlies. We'd better head back to the airport," Alice informed us.

Then we were on the plane home. Calm and boarding with way more than we came with. This trip was much needed. Instead of feeling nauseous and confused like before, I felt relaxed and content. I think we all did.

Two days had passed and Alec I were texting non-stop after the night I got back from New York. I told him about Jacob, of course, and he was really helpful. He talked to me when I couldn't sleep because of the unexpected ache I felt in my chest. And we even talked on the phone last night when Bella and Edward went to the cottage. If I wanted squeal all over the place for every text I got from him, hearing his voice was absolutely _nothing_ in comparison. It was so soft and deep. It was so comfortable to lie in bed in the middle of the night and listen to him tell me about his life.

But today was the day! Today, I would _see_ him while he spoke in that sexy baritone. And I couldn't wait. I was practically bouncing with delight. My father found my turn of emotions strange, but I didn't care. I was so excited. I heard him muttering to himself. Wondering why my mind was so blank, for the most part. But I was already on my way out the door.

"Bye Mom! Dad! Everybody!" I screamed from the garage door in the kitchen. "Be back in a few!"

I didn't even await an answer before hopping in my Honda and rolling out; blasting whatever was on the radio.

Alec had told me to meet him at the same restaurant and then we would take it from there so I sped down the interstate. The closer I got, however, the more nervous I had begun to feel. _C'mon Ness. You're a Cullen. You fear nothing. And no one. And not some boy!_ Except he wasn't just some boy. He was Alec and he had flown all the way to a different country to see me. I couldn't help it. I squealed again. And I knew he probably heard me because I was pulling into the parking lot, where he stood; leaning again some economy car. It didn't concern me. Seeing him took all of my attention. I took in his casual attire; a black v-neck tee shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His red eyes gleamed at me as I stepped out the car in my, hopefully stunning, outfit. One look at his face when finally got a full look at me told me that it was. His eyes travel from head to my feet; from my bronze curls, to my strapless sun dress, all blowing in the light breeze. Rose had picked out my strappy heels to show off my long legs. And Alice made sure to get my dress in bright yellow so my brown eyes could stand out more. I blushed under his scrutinizing stare. He smiled, waving me over to him, yet still moving forward to meet me halfway. When we were finally face to face, I grinned slyly.

"Well, hello again, Alec."

He inclined in head to me, grasping my hand and bringing it to his lips.

"It is very nice to see you again, Renesmee," He responded.

I almost swooned. Jacob who?

**(A/N: I hope I didn't take too long with this chapter you guys! My beta is leaving the country until September so I'll be editing my chapters myself! So I'm trying to read it over and over so there aren't that many mistakes. So sorry! But I hope you enjoyed! What do you think will happen next? Review and I hope you enjoyed!)**


	7. I'M BACKKK :D

So, hi guys!

I know it's been a VERY long time. But I'm back at it again (and I'm such a better writer, omg) and I'm thinking about revisiting this story and continuing it if enough people are still interested.

A lot has changed about the way I characterize and write (ex: I can't believe I used to write in first person! Lol). So I'm actually really ready to jump back in.

Hope you guys are ready for that as well!

33 Update coming soon.


End file.
